The Third Age of Middle Earth
by xnotjustadreamx
Summary: Sorry this actually doesn't involve Boromir or Arwen but i need characters! This is a love triangle...or sqaure ( ? ) between two elves and a man and woman. But this is the time of the Fellowship and the wars! How will it finish! Ill stop if you ask!
1. Rivendell

This story is based on The Lord Of The Rings: The Third Age. Sadly there are no categories for The Lord of the Rings in either Game, or movie so this is only slightly based on the story of the book, the destruction of the ring although this will be scenes from races outside the fellowship example. I am happy to take any comments or ideas but I can do without rude or nasty reviews please, this is what I, and I alone, want to write lol! Thank you. All names are the work of J.R.R Tolkien and EA games.

"Captain?" A handsome man asked, shoulder length brown hair hung at his face. His dark eyes gleamed like pools of oil as he released himself from his Gondorian Citadel chestplate.

"Yes, my friend?" Boromir answered son of Denethor, steward of Gondor, and captain of the Gondorian army. He turned to face Berethor, one of his most favourable men and Captain of the Citadel Guard.

"What business brings us here to Rivendell! What news do the elves have, sir please what is this about?" he asked.

"Berethor, I cannot even tell myself, but I do know to my extent my father wishes me to return the weapon of the enemy to Gondor. But it is folly, what good could a weapon of Sauron bring?"

"Have you thought about what this weapon perhaps may be? Could it perhaps be the lost…."

"I have thought about this in great detail myself. It could be…but the elves would never pass it on. The possibilities if it were mine! Gondor would be at no risk of attack! Long have our people, yourself, fought under the walls of Osgiliath – no longer need we lose lives of our men!"

"But sir, would it work to our advantage?"

"I do not know, but do not worry. I have been summoned to a meeting, I shall speak to you tonight."

"Yes captain."

Berethor walked along a gentle path, and looked upwards towards the delicacy of Rivendell. It's soft grey buildings, white pillars and small waterfalls trickling down the curving trails, and huge towering trees covered in blossom lost small crispy leaves that gently wavered down to the ground and crunched beneath his feet. At one of the larger marble areas he could see many great seats, and a variety of heads. He could see the long flowing hair of elves; the great crooked hat of Gandalf the Grey propped on the edge of the back of the seat. He could make out Boromir, but only if he squinted hard, and could only just make out the long auburn-like hair and beard. What could this be about?

Two figures caught his eye walking towards him. It was Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond, one of the most important elves in Rivendell. She was beautiful. Long waving hair lay on her delicate shoulders, and tiny dotted flowers rested in it. Her grey and silver dress glimmered in the soft light of the setting sun and her bare feet padded on the soft grass underfoot. She was with another elf, but Berethor did not know her. She had long blonde hair tied back into a loose plait and a tiny golden tiara lay at her hairline. His knees trembled as they passed, nodding slowly and continuing onwards. He stood. He felt almost entrance, the power of elves was immense, but this was different. The moment he saw her he wanted her, but he sighed. Elves and Men do not fall in love together, do they?

Idrial sat on a small bench in one of the many gardens of Rivendell. Her mind was swarming with emotions. Tomorrow she would ride out on Esgorath, her young silver colt, back to Lothlorien and to her Lady Galadriel. Her feelings for Galadriel were terribly protective, she was first hand to her and she would give her life to protect the Lady of the Wood. But these feelings were new. That man, who was he? She recognised him as only a man, but this face was new to her. But her thoughts stranded back to tomorrow's journey. She had to hurry back to Lorien, news from Mordor had been heard and she had to warn the Elves of the dangers upon the roads to the Grey Havens. She did not want to leave but had no reason not to. If only she could have an excuse not to. Her heart dropped. She remembered Haldir. He had asked for her hand in marriage but could not answer immediately. Being an Elf, was a wonderful feeling but her heart longed elsewhere. Somewhere she had not found yet. Facing Lothlorien meant facing Haldir, but rejecting an honourable Elf such as him meant ultimate dishonour. She must stop being so selfish. Someone disturbed these thoughts.

"Good evening" Berethor said, under his confident cover he was trembling with nervousness and excitement – this was she!

Idrial bowed her head. "Sir," she said.

"May I ask, who are you?" Berethor asked joining her on the bench.

"I am Idrial, from Lothlorien. I serve the Lady Galadriel. And you are from Rohan?"

"No Gondor, I am of the Citadel Guard, I serve Boromir heir to the steward of Gondor. My name is Berethor"

"Yes Boromir, he is an good man, although I cannot admit that I have ever myself become acquainted with him. Berethor may I ask have you seen Lady Arwen?"

"She is with Aragorn of the Dunedain, well was the last time I seen them. I think that, they were heading to the Waterfall Bridge."

"Their love is strong but has many problems" Idrial blushed. "I do not think that people are respectful to the love of elves and…men"

"I respect it," Berethor said gazing at Idrial. "Love happens in mysterious ways."


	2. A Journey Begins

The elvish language used is that created by Tolkien and not me, so no-one can say I don't work hard lol! After the elvish has been spoken the english in inverted commas is the english translation.

Night passed in Rivendell. Berethor had excused himself from Idrial hoping to find Boromir, and news of the meeting. Night in Rivendell was still and calm. The trees swayed gently, and the waterfalls hushed, with birds quietly humming their lullabies. The sky was clear, stars pinpointed and the moon shining like a huge silver penny in the heavens. As Berethor strolled up the pathway, passing through marble buildings, vestibules, and walkways. As he reached his room, Boromir however was already asleep. He looked closer – his clothes were packed and his sword re-attatched to his belt, what was going on? He slept that night, uneasy and confused.

Idrial stood, her hand gently stroking Esgorath's muzzle as her colt jumped.

#"Nin rych, Esgorath, le sedho…," - "My horse, Esgorath, be still" She whispered as he calmed down.

"Tomorrow, we ride, swift and true, there is nothing here that I myself can have."

She left the stable, staring into the darkness. Her feelings for Berethor must be overcome, this time was too important for her emotions.

The next day came, but remained as calm and fresh as ever. Berethor awoke to the sound of silence. No breathing, no movemnt – nothing? He leapt up to the horror of an empty bed, and no Boromir. He ran out of the room, down to the stables. Boromir's horse remained still. He must be around, he thought to himself.

"They left this morning," a female voice answered his thoughts. It was Idrial.

"Left? Where!" He cried.

"I cannot speak for I myself do not know the answer Gondorian. I know one thing, they have been sent on a secret mission for Lord Elrond and I warn you not to utter word of this to anyone."

"I will not. But where did they leave for? I must depart at once, my Captain does not leave without me – he never has!"

"Until this time. I warn you not to follow them I fear they face peril." Idrial purred leading Esgorath out. She buckled his saddle and swept herself on.

"And you? You too, are leaving Rivendell? How can this be, I will come with you!" Berethor quickly grabbed a reined horse and brought it out next to Esgorath. Esgorath snorted and began to bounce a little retreating back.

"Sedho!" - "Be still!" Idrial cried. "Gondorian I leave for Lothlorien, and I cannot fail!" She kicked Esgorath gently as he slowly walked out of the stable into the warm air, as Berethor followed still leading a horse.

" I shall be no burden. Let me ride with you for I am alone in the place of Elves. Please. I dare not return to the steward without the company of his son or the-…never mind" He quietened and climbed on his horse.

"Very well, I doubt very much you will take no as an answer. Come then Gondorian," She smiled. "We ride till dawn."


	3. An Arrow on the Plains

The Misty Mountains towered overhead, as Idrial and Berethor raced through the plains of Eregion. Ruins of ancient castles and strongholds passed in a blink as both horses galloped swiftly along the ground, hooves barely touching the ground. Time could not be wasted. The air had a chill feeling, things were different and were about to change.

"Noro Lim Esgorath!" Idrial cried.

Arrows swept overhead, missing their heads by inches.

"It's a trap!" Berethor yelled. "Orcs from Dunland!"

"Ride fast" Idrial bent over as the horses sped up to full speed.

Berethor swung round as three orcs leapt out of the bushes behind then, arrows zipping past them.

On the far horizon was the mountain of Cahadras was rearing its white snowy head. If they continued at this speed they could reach the edges of Eregion, close to the gap of Rohan. He yelped. The horses were now travelled down a steep valley at the foot of Cahadras, and he was struggling to hold on.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his side. He dismissed this as he clung onto the reins as the horses feet stumbled and slipped. The danger passed as they continued along the plains until Idrial slowed her horse down near a small river and finally stopped.

"That was too close, they are getting closer to Rivendell." She faced Berethor. " Gondorian! You are hurt!!" she cried.

Berethor looked down at where the pain was coming from, as he remebered. Implanted in his side was a goblin arrow, not deep, but painful.

"Lie down," Idrial whispered, and as she did she knelt beside him. Carefully she removed the arrow.

Berethor clenched his teeth as he took a deep breath.

"Shh… Idrial purred. She lifted up his leather jerkin and rested her hands on his wound, her eyes closed.

Nai tiruvantel…ar varyuvantel I Valar tielyanna nu vilya," she said as Berethors pain eased.

As she stood back up he looked at the wound, still visible but painless. He lifted himself up next to her.

"Thank you, the power of elves still surprise me to this day," he said as she stood nearer to him.

"I will, if I can protect you all I can." She looked down, nearing herself to him. She looked up hesistantly and gently kissed him, and blushing, moved away back to Esgorath. Berethor could have sang but knew not to feel strong for this Elf. He had to stop himself from this, it could never work.

That night they rode silently and swiftly through the darkness, as bushes and trees swayed and cruched beside them. The night was eerie – the moon had gone and the land had a soft mist covering it from one's eye. Underfoot the ground was losing the grassiness, and was becoming harder and all stone. Suddenly the huge stonework of Moria loomed ahead. It was a large grey pillar leading out from the mountain and ahead the doors of Moria could be seen.

"Hoy!" A voice called from the lake. It was four lorien archer elves. Idrial's heart leapt – it was her kin!

"Who goes?" they called as they neared the two horses.

"It is I Idrial!" she cried as they met face to face with the four elves. She leapt off Esgorath.

"Idrial?" a familiar voice spoke. It was Haldir, her heart sank. "Come with us, we must hurry back to Lorien, these areas are not safe. And who is this?"

"I am Berethor, of Gondor. I must find my Captain, Bormir," Berethor growled. He felt uneasy with these elves, unlike those of Rivendell.

"Very well, come with us." Haldir said. "We head for Lothlorien through the East Emnet Gullies. "Come my Idrial," he said his hand on Idrials waist as she blushed. Berethor stared watching Haldir lead Idrial and the elves away. This proved there was no chance.


	4. Glenduin

"The Fellowship are currently passing through the mines of Moria." Haldir said grimly.

"Moria! What devils snare possessed them to go that way?" Idrial cried.

"They could not conquer Cahadras, and the typical company of a dwarf convinced them to travel through Moria. Galadriel received news from her son Lord Elrond, and we were sent to meet them and lead them down the river of Glenduin."

"But Glenduin is treacherous, men I know have been lost on that forsaken river." Berethor added.

"You forget the power Galadriel holds over these regions. And you forget Nenya. Galadriel could stop all currents if she wished. Glenduin is simply used to keep the forces of evil around the plains from reaching Lothlorien. How many orcs would know the password to the gate of Moria so what other path could they take?"

"And you did not find them then?" Idrial said lowering her head.

"No, we reaching the Moria gate only to find it destroyed and simply rubble. The watcher was amok, but we killed it. We lost one of our men to its god-forsaken tentacles. But we have a hope. A dwarf, a wizard, A Dunedain ranger and an elf. We must keep our hopes up that they pass through Moria unscathed."

"And you forget to mention the captain of Gondor, Boromir, is he not honourable to receive a mention?" Berethor growled.

"How typical of a man of Gondor to be so arragant," Haldir sneered.

Berethor steeped forward quickly ready to aim a punch at Haldir, as he faced forward, but Idrial stopped him.

"This is not the time nor' place for this Gondorian," she hushed.

The small, choppy river of Glenduin came into site as morning rose on the East.

Haldir stepped into the edge of the water, muttering. "Sedho, hodo nuitho I' ruith!"

Two of the elves were pulling small wooden boats out of the undergrowth next to them.

"What did he say?" Berethor whispered to Idrial.

"Be still…lie still…hold your wrath," she answered as Haldir beckoned them over.

Three elves travelled behind in one boat, as Haldir, Idrial and Berethor continued ahead. A gushing noise roared behind them. A man's voice echoed overhead.

"Cuiva nwalca Carnirassë! Nai yarvaxëa rasselya taltuva ñotto-cárrinar!" "Its Saruman! Hurry we must escape this danger!" Haldir yelled. Idrial swung round in horror to see the full force of the river gushing after them in a tidal wave. Glenduin had been re-awoken. The waves were smacking off the boats, water pouring in. "The boats shall sink!" Berethor cried. "We must paddle!" As the boats were swept down the river by the wave, every second was dangerous as water began to weigh the boat down. A loud crash was heard and the sound of broken wood and yells. "No!" Haldir cried. The boat carrying the three other elves had been washed under the deathly rapids. Idrial, struggling to fight tears and the water whipped her face and the grief of death, fought twice as hard against the waves as the trees of Lothlorien came into sight. "Hurry!" Idrial sobbed. "We are close!" But a corner was nearing and the boat was being swept fast. "Row to the side! Row to the side!" Berethor hollered as the boat began to tip near the edge. Idrial screamed as one final wave crashed against the boat and threw it out of the water, onto the wet sand at the edge. The boat was massacred, as the three bodies lay gasping and spluttering. They lay for a while, Idrial sobbing quietly, Berethor entranced and Haldir in shock. 

Berethor got up. "Come, we must go," he said helping Idrial and Haldir up. "Lothlorien is not far.

They trodded slowly, and dripping with freezing water, past the East Emnet Gullies. The jagged rocks pierced the dim sunlight and far into the distance the exit of Moria could be seen. Idrial stared hoping to see a band of nine dots emerging, but none did.

The woods of Lothlorien welcomed Haldir. The sun shone brighter now, and the ground underfoot was gentle, covered with moss and small flowers. The silvery trees bore juicy fruits and small glittering leaves and everything shone with life as the sun glinted through the spaces.

An elf ran through the trees and met them. He bowed.

"Haldir, your presence has been noted. Lord Celeborn wishes to see you immediately. Come!"

As they quickly wound their way through the trees, after what felt like travelling to the heart of the woods, the trees cleared. A huge open space of giant trunks, shining with lights, and stairs, windows and elves. The heart of Lothlorien.


	5. An Unwise Decision?

Idrial and Berethor slept soundly that night. The air around them was cool and clear, soft fragrances of musk and vanilla drifted on the air, the trees gently swishing. Lothlorien was like Rivendell… but was so much more to Idrial. This was where she was brought up, her life started here and her heart would always have a place. Haldir had led them up a tall tree, the silver staircase winding its way up like a stairway to the stars. Small lights dotted their way up and as they reached the top the sight took her breath away – it did every time. At the top of the staircase was a small, almost like a luxurious treehouse, with tiny lights glittering at the walls and the open spaces let in the cool air. Tree grew alongside them, as elves wound their way up also to their rest, and statues of figures and small waterfalls were located around the area on which she looked down on. Blankets had been laid down for them, soft and comfortable and both had fallen asleep straight away.

Idrial woke to find Berethor standing at the edge of the balcony like walls.

"Can't you sleep?" she asked yawning, and noting the darkness of the night, still.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to wake you."

"You didn't I woke myself," Idrial got up and stood next to him. "What troubles you?"

"Nothing of importance." Berethor said not looking at Idrial.

"I am not blind Gondorian, something troubles you and I wish for you to tell me!" She laughed.

"Ae ú-esteliach nad...estelio nîn," 

"You know I do not understand the Elvish tongue." Berethor smiled.

"I said, if you trust nothing else…trust me," Idrial said looking down and back at Berethor. "And you can, what troubles you?"

"It is not important, but as you wish I shall tell you. Two days ago… on the plains of Eregion you kissed me. And now at least I know that it meant nothing, but you did not say about your love for Haldir."

"Haldir? I do not know how I feel. He has asked for marriage-"

Berethors face dropped.

"-But I fear it. I feel that…if I were to marry Haldir I would be trapped. My heart longs for elsewhere but I do not know where yet. And I do not know how I feel." Idrial sighed gazing at Berethor.

"And the kiss meant nothing?"

"Gondorian," Idrial smiled. "If it meant nothing would I have been so foolish as to do it?"

"And if you do not know how you feel…how would you feel if I kissed you this time?" Berethor said leaning in.

Idrial slowly began to lean in also, her hands gently touching his arm as her eyes began to close.

"Idrial!" a voice called from the far corner. Haldir emerged from around the corner as Idrial jerked away just in time. "Lady Galadriel wishes to see you."

"But it is still dark?" Idrial said looking out and noticing the sunrise. She forced a laugh. "'Tis strange how time passes with simple…chat!"

"Yes," Berethor looked grimly at her. "It is."

"_Nîn Hiril_!" Idrial kneeled.

"Idrial," Galadriel smiled broadly. "You know well you do not have to bow to me."

"Yes," she said standing. "You wished to see me?"

"I did, I heard of your arrival, what news do you bring from Rivendell?"

"Grave news, the roads to the Grey Havens are not safe! Orcs are spreading across Middle Earth. Saruman has supposedly betrayed us and the weapon of the enemy-"

"I know of the ring. The Fellowship have lost Gandalf to the Balrog of Morgoth, and the bridge of Khazad-Dum."

"Where are they now?" Idrial cried. "Are they safe?"

"They are simply full of grief. They are at the edges of the East Emnet Gullies. They shall be here by nightfall. But you cannot stay to meet them."

"And why ever not?" Idrial said quickly.

"I need you to do something for me. The plains of Rohan are near. You must travel to the Rohirrim town of Amar. It has been overthrown. The wild men of Dunland are driving out many of the people. Please Idrial. Reclaim the town, and remove Grima from it!" Galadriel frowned. "Theoden King, is still under Saraumans spell so you must be wary and the road will be dangerous but you can do this. Take the Gondorian with you."

"I shall." Idrial blushed.

"I know why you cower. This man has made new feelings in you come alive. But Haldir is an honourable Elf, he would take good care of you."

"Yes Ma'am, I have made my decision."

By noon the horses were strapped up, supplies made and weapons sharpened. The sun was shining now, and the birds were wildly chirping and singing. Berethor and Idrial trotted through the trees nearing the edges of the plains but someone called. Berethor groaned.

"Idrial!" It was Haldir. "Wait please."

Idrial got of the horse and walked back to meet him clenching her fingers and holding her breath. This was it,

"Idrial, I am sorry but I could not bring myself for this. My…my courage has dwindled," Haldir smiled. "But I wondered if your decision has been made?" He went red, and his eyes stuck to the ground.

"I have." Idrial said blankly, looking back at Berethor who was looking out on the plains. "I will marry you."


	6. A New Ally

**MEEMYSELFI**: Thanks, yeah I was going to do the total story as Ive FINALLY completed it yay ( ! ) but I just got into the whole Berethor/Idrial/new person story lol.

**Lobo Diablo **I know what you mean by the ending its so :'(…well for me anyway lol, thx Im reading your version too!

**Tulkas**: Thanks lol I just hope I havn't went too off track from the game but Im going to add some of the bits and most is made up by me :D

**Dew86go**: Thanks Ill try and update soon but my exams are coming up in a few months and I never get time.

Thanks for reviews I always hope to get some! Keep it up people your advice helps!**  
**

Amar 

Berethor rode with Idrial swift and silent. He remembered how he had looked around and seen her with Haldir, as he had hugged her smiling happily. He knew what this meant – Idrial had chosen Haldir and there was nothing between himself and her. His heart was somewhat frozen, he had never fallen for someone so quickly… he had never fallen for anyone else before! The power she had over him was so strong, he only wished he could take a sword to Haldir but what good would it do? Idrial still would not love him and he would only he known as murderer of elves, and that's not a good situation to be in.

Idrial however felt like deathly. What had she done exactly? The moment she had seen Haldir's face light up with joy her stomach felt like it had been twisted around her like a huge swirling mass. If this went wrong she only had herself to blame, but remembered what Lady Galadriel had said. It was foolish of her to become so swept up with Berethor: he was a man and she was an elf; Haldir was an honourable Elf, who would protect her and love her for the long immortal years of her life. But would she truly be happy? Time only would tell and her feelings for Haldir were growing. Time…was all she needed. She needed to leave this world, leave on the boats to Valinor – with Haldir.

The plains of Rohan were vast and sweeping as far as the eye could see. The gentle woods of Lothlorien had quickly disappeared from sight and instead the green that caught the eye was the unwelcoming trunks on the outskirts of the massive Fangorn Forest. Fangorn. The name brought fear into the eyes of those who lived near it. A great many men and orcs had disappeared in the darkness of the forest… at night the trees would groan eerily and move around as the ground shook and some told of a great power that lay hidden in the gloom. The plains ahead were a green and golden swirl of colour, huge mountains loomed on the horizon and the trickling sound of the odd stream passed by. Isengard lay to the east hidden by the towering trees of Fangorn and the mountains of Hithaegler.

Idrial and Berethor continued to ride through the darkness along the bumpy plains of grass.

"If we keep riding we shall reach Amar by nightfall tomorrow-" Idrial shouted and paused her eyebrows raised as Berethor simply ignored her galloping ahead.

"Berethor!" she spoke sharply and frowing "'Tis plain rude to ignore a lady when she speaks of the tasks and wisdom that she knows, a man of Gondor should no better than to be so ignorant!"

Esgorath snorted and cried out tossing his head,rearing his hooves into the air. He stopped running as Berethor looked round and stopped his own horse.

"You say that if we ride we shall reach by nightfall tomorrow but if we stop we shall never manage your 'task'!" he growled.

"Berethor, I know you act different." Idrial said leading Esgorath to him.

"Really? I did not realise." Berethor raised one eyebrow.

"Enough! I marry Haldir as I must!"

"Must? Funny, I had the impression that one could choose the right to marry out of free will."

Idrial looked down at the ground. "Not all get what they want."

She gently kicked Esgorath in the side and started to trot again not looking back. The ride from then on was silent.

The sun set in the distance, as the sky stained pink and orange and lilac clouds floated by weightless and fluffy. Idrial and Berethor had stopped their horses and set a small camp up hidden at the side of a small hill with scattered ruins of ancient castles. Berethor rested fixing the horses and releasing them from their saddles and baggage. He gasped as Esgorath nipped his shoulder painfully and neighed, mocking him, pawing the ground playfully.

"Idrial… I think that your colt has a problem with men."

"Oh no," Idrial smiled. "He's normally incredibly good with men."

Berethor looked back at Esgorath and scowled. Idrial headed to the outskirts of Fangorn to gather some firewood. The air was cold and the sky was black now, as stars seemed to slowly disappear from sight – this had been happening for a while now. She wrapped her arms around her keeping her head down as the wind blew cold air through her hair and she shivered. A twig cracked behind her but she ignored this. She looked behind her, down the hill at the small light from where they were camped. Fangorn was close, the dark shapes of the trees were looming ahead. She began to quickly gather some twigs wearily feeling something was wrong. A man's voice shouted behind her and she was thrown to the ground as someone flung themselves upon her and her body was pinned down, unable to escape.

Back at the campsite, Berethor stared into the fire as it died down. Where was Idrial? They needed wood or they would likely not have a fire for the night. A woman's scream sounded in the distance. Idrial! Berethor jumped up grabbing his sword and pelting up the hill trying to locate where the scream came from. He looked to the edges of the forest and saw dark shapes scrambling on the ground. He recognised Idrial, as she gasped, a sword held at her throat.

"SPEAK QUICKLY WHAT BUSINESS HAVE YOU!" the unknown man screamed as Berethor ran closer.

"Berethor!" Idrial cried. "Get off!" She elbowed the man in the chin as she escaped from the point of his sword and leapt up as Berethor jumped onto the shadow, the side of his sword holding him to the ground.

"Stop! STOP!" The man cried. "I am a man of Rohan, I mistook your companion for a Dunland warrior…please!"

"What is your name…speak quickly!" Idrial said catching her breath back.

"I am Eoden, of Rohan's Royal Guard. I scour these lands helping those in need, quietly and in secret away from the evil in the Golden Halls. I meant you no harm my lady, I am ashamed of attacking an elf."

"Well you did catch me off guard," Idrial looked down,blushing at not being prepared.

"It is over. Come Eoden, we are camped further down the hill near the Entwash river, I hope you will join us. In these times we need all the companions we have and I have questions about Rohan that I must ask." Berethor said leading Idrial and Eoden down the hill, but still remaining weary. It was lucky he had arrived when he did, Eoden could have made a dreadful mistake and Berethor dreaded to think what could have happened if Idrial had died.

The fire had already died down, but the ashes still gave off a warm, comforting glow piercing the darkness around them. Idrial was wrapped up in a grey woolen blanket next to one of the stone ruins, as Berethor and Eoden sat on some of the smaller, smooth rocks near to her, at the fireside.

"So why do you travel these plains in secret?" Berethor asked biting off a piece of lembas bread.

"Our king has been poisoned-" Idrials listened intently. "- his mind, should I say. Saruman the White is no longer an ally, and his power over Theoden is growing. Grima Wormtongue is also a problem. He has currently taken over power of many of Rohan's town. Amar for example-"

"We are headed there," Berethor interrupted. "We have been sent by Lady Galadriel to take Amar from the clutches of his bony hands."

"Well I shall help you there, I am headed there myself." Eoden said.

"Very well, we can do with extra help." Idrial smiled. She noticed Berethor quickly exchange glances between Idrial and Eoden.

Eoden smiled broadly, and bowed merrily. "Yes mi'lady."


End file.
